


Lost Hope

by allaboutthebooz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthebooz/pseuds/allaboutthebooz
Summary: Michael's on a hunting trip.





	Lost Hope

Limbs on fire from running, Y/N pushed herself further. ‘Keep going. Gotta find Bobby. Oh god. Mary. Oh god.’ She stumbled over a branch, rolling on the ground before pushing herself up again. Pumping her arms and legs, she ran as fast as she could. Her lungs burning from the deep breaths of cold air that filled her lungs. She could here the shouts behind her. The orders being given.

“Find her! Bring her to me!” She could hear a general angel sending the others after her.

~~

She and Mary were out with a group. They were scouting for any survivors, for any food, for anything. They managed to come across an abandoned warehouse. They split up into groups of two. Mary sticking by her side. They moved quietly through the building, sticking things of use within their bags, when the screaming started. Both of them stopping in their tracks. Y/N’s hand mid-reach for a can of pie filling. She looks to Mary as the older woman reaches behind her back for her gun. Y/N follows her lead and drops the angel blade from her sleeve. Her heartbeat rising in her ears.

They know that Michael found them. They’d abandoned putting up sigils, hoping to be in and out before the angels found them. They were wrong. They should have known better. Now their friends were dying all around them. Their screams filling their ears. The sound of wings flapping behind them, has the two women turning. Weapons raised as their eyes land on the leader himself.

Y/N can feel her chest tightening. Her breathing becoming quicker. She looks to Mary for her next course of action. All Mary does is hand her the bag she had filled up and push Y/N behind her.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here. Mary Winchester and Y/N Y/L/N. Just who I was looking for.”

Mary starts pushing Y/N backwards. Quietly urging her to get out there. To run. Y/N grips Mary’s hand.

“Not without you.” She tells Mary quietly, making the older woman look at her out of the corner of her eye.

“Get back to Bobby. Tell him what happened.”

“I can’t.”

“You have to.” Mary tells her, moving them both backwards as Michael moves forward. Y/N looks around her, looking for an exit. Tears forming in her eyes. She catches sight of a door across the building. It’s the closest one. She won’t make it. The angels will get her before she reaches it.

Y/N stumbles as her back hits the wall behind her, causing Mary to fall into her. She looks to Michael as he closes in on them, a devilish smile growing on his face. Mary shoves Y/N away the same time that Michael grips Mary’s arm tight.

Y/N runs halfway to the door before hiding behind a pile of old boxes and crates. She’s slicing her hand open just as Mary’s screams fill her ears, along with a high-pitched screech. She begins to quietly sob as she draws the banishing sigil on the wall in front of her. The sound of Mary’s body hitting the ground and footsteps make her pause.

“Here kitty, kitty. Come out, come out wherever you are.” Michael taunts her, moving closer. She quickly finishes the sigil, before standing up. Her chest heaving as she comes face to face with the archangel. “There you are, pretty girl.”

“Here I am, you son of a bitch.” Y/N sneers before slamming her hand against the blood on the wall and a bright light fills her eyes as she shuts them.

When she opens them, she sees that the angels are gone. There is nothing, but silence filling the space around her. Remembering Mary, she runs to where she left her. Y/N finds her body lying on the floor like a rag-doll. She drops beside the older woman. Tears running down her face. Y/N brushes the hair out of Mary’s face, her eyes burned from her head. Nothing but dark, smoking holes in their place.

“I’m so sorry, Mary. I should have fought for you.” Y/N leans down and kisses her forehead, before standing. She gathers the bags that were dropped while she hid from Michael and she runs from the warehouse.

~~

Hours pass before Y/N reaches the line of the state park. Pulling her bag around to her from, she grabs her water bottle. Stopping for a moment to take a gulp from it. She’s placing the bottle back in her bag when she hears the voices. She listens for a moment before quietly moving through the trees. Watching where she steps, so that she doesn’t step on a branch that could alert the people where she is. She already knows that it isn’t other survivors. It’s the angels. They must have found her.

“She’s here somewhere. Michael said that if we find her, to bring her to him. Unharmed.” The voices are getting closer.

She picks up her pace, moving quickly through the trees. She can hear the twigs snapping under their boots. Moving closer. She looks behind her and catches movement not too far from her. She decides that it’s time to run. Damn trying to hide from them. If she doesn’t move quick, she’s dead.

“Hey!” She hears a shout behind her as she begins to run as fast as she can. “She’s over here!”

She hears their feet pounding behind her. Their shouts growing closer. She’s pushing herself harder than ever before. She can hear the rush of the waterfall ahead of her. She’s close to the others, but she can’t lead the angels to them. She can’t put Bobby and the others in trouble. Making a quick decision, she turns her path towards the waterfall. If she can steer towards it and wait them out behind the rushing water, then she and the others will be safe for now.

Pumping her arms and legs, she looks behind her. They’re getting closer. She can barely hear the water over the thumping of her own heart. When she turns her gaze forward, she has to quickly skid to a stop. The cliff of the waterfall is right in front of her. Y/N wobbles along the edge before catching herself. She turns around, breathing heavy. Looking for a way down and around. There isn’t one quick enough. She wouldn’t make it, anyways. The angels are right in front of her. One leading the others.

He wags his finger at her. “You’re fast, but now you’re stuck. You’ve got nowhere to go.”

Y/N looks over her shoulder. She’s only got one option. She’ll have to lose the bags. The supplies Mary and the others died to get.

She shakes her head at the angels before stepping back off the cliff. The rush of water quickly surrounding her. She quickly removes the bags from around her and she begins to swim beyond the waterfall. She climbs on the rocks once she’s hidden and watches as her bags float down the river. She holds her breath as the angels appear along the shore, searching for her.

“She’s not here. Let’s move down the river. See if we can’t find her. She’s around here somewhere. Probably floated down the river. We’ll find her.”

Y/N watches as they disappear again. Releasing the breath, she was holding before moving beyond the falls. Pulling herself from the river, once she reached the shore. She begins walking the last few miles back to base. The color of the leaves holding her attention rather than the autumn air. Soaked head to toe, water squishing in her boot with each step she takes. Each breath being seen in the cold air with each exhale.

Y/N is a mile from the wards of their base camp. She can hear the laughter of the children and the buzz around camp. She can feel the relief come over her. A smile begins to grace her face as she sees movement of multiply people beyond the trees in front of her. She pushes herself closer. She can feel the barriers that have been created to keep out anything that threatens the camp. Anything, except her. The Nephilim of Michael and her mother, Anne. The Nephilim that Bobby swore to protect after Anne died during childbirth. The Nephilim who was supposed to stop Michael when the time was right. The Nephilim that was humanities last hope.

Just as Y/n is about to breech the wards, she is yanked back. A scream leaving her lips just as she is spun around. Coming face to face with the man she has been trying to outrun this whole time. Her father, Michael. She hears commotion behind her and turns her head enough to see Bobby and the others poke through the trees, guns raised and ready to fire. With a flap of the archangel’s wings, they’re gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is gold!


End file.
